Falls with the sitter (KaiHun)
by ShibaSenpie
Summary: Sepenggal cerita Kai x Sehun yang dibumbui dan di kemas se simple mungkin.
1. Chapter 1

The Club – Where It Starts

Cast :

\- Kim Jong In

\- Oh Se Hun

\- Kim Tae Oh

\- Krystal Jung ( Soo Jung Jung )

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Kevin Wu

\- Park Chanyeol

Matahari hampir terbenam sepenuhnya , tinggal menyisakan semburat jingga tipis di antara kepulan awan ungu kehitaman yang siap menyambut malam . Disaat kebanyakan orang sudah kembali dari kegiatan dan pekerjaan mereka , pria satu ini malah baru akan memulai pekerjaannya .

Oh Se Hun , nama pria keturunan Korea – Jepang itu, Ia akan bekerja di sebuah klub malam . Umurnya baru akan menginjak 18 tahun dibulan april nanti , sekitar 2 setengah bulan dari sekarang . Sejujurnya , Bekerja di klub malam bukanlah keinginannya , melainkan sebuah keharusan yang ia jalani untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari – harinya sebagai mahasiswa yatim piatu . Meski tak suka, ia sudah menjalani pekerjaan ini hampir 2 setengah tahun, kurang lebih . Ayah ibunya meninggal tepat sehari setelah wisuda kelulusan sekolah menengah atasnya , sekitar 1,5 tahun lalu . Dan ya , ia sudah bekerja diam diam di klub ini hampir setengah tahun sebelum orang tuanya meninggal dunia .

" Baby Hunnie , bukankah kau ada shift pagi setelah shift malam, malam ini ? " Tanya Baekhyun , seniornya yang berkebangsaan korea di kuliah sekaligus teman satu apartemennya , atau lebih tepatnya Sehun lah yang di beri tumpangan apartemen gratis oleh Baekhyun . Sebenarnya hal ini bukanlah tanpa alasan , berhubung Baekhyun orangnya ceroboh dan teledor , bibi pengantar Cateringnya menyarankannya untuk memberikan sewaan kepada Sehun yang kebetulan juga sering membantu mengantar Catering .

" Iya hyung ( 형=panggilan untuk kakak laki 2 ) , Hun ada shift pagi setelah shift malam ini dan baru akan pulang besok siang jadi sepertinya Hun akan makan diluar saja . Jadi hyung tak perlu menyiapkan makan siang untuk Hun " Sehun menjawab sambil mengenakan pakaian kerjanya . Sebuah kemeja putih tipis berlengan panjang dilengkapi dengan rompi potongan sebahu bermotif garis vertikal hitam putih dan Celana bahan potongan se lutut dengan motif dan bahan yang sama , membuat kulit putih porselennya terkeskpos dengan sempurna .

"Hyung tidak percaya padamu , kau itu kan malas sekali makan . Dan lagi, makan di luar hanya akan membuang – buang uang mu Baby Hunnie . Hyung akan minta Bibi Hwang untuk mengantarkan sarapan untukmu besok pagi . Arraseo (알았어 = mengerti / oke )?" Sehun mendengus kecil sambil memajukan sedikit bibirnya mendengar jawaban itu.

Ia biasa di panggil Sehun , Albino atau Baekgu oleh yang lain .Kecuali untuk Baekhyun , ia di panggil Baby Hunnie atau sekedar Hunnie olehnya .

Oh ayolah , ia bukan lagi anak playgroup yang harus selalu diingatkan untuk sarapan dan makan siang lagi , bahkan mungkin anak playgroup saja tahu kapan mereka lapar dan akan meminta makan .

Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli melihat reaksi lucu Sehun dan sempat mencubit pelan pipi Sehun karena gemas . Setelah berkutat cukup lama dengan pakaian kerjanya akhirnya Sehun telah siap dan waktu bekerjanya yang melelahkan akan segera dimulai .

" Hyung,Hun pergi dulu, jangan biarkan siapa pun masuk kecuali pacar hyung itu . oke ?" Sehun selalu berpesan itu sebelum pergi . seperti yang di jelaskan sebelumnya , ini karena Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat teledor . Ia bahkan pernah membukakan pintu untuk seorang pencuri yang ia kira temanlamanya , meskipun selamat, tak sedikit barangnya yang raib di curi walaupun sebenarnya Baekhyun tak terlalu ambil pusing soal itu .

" Hyung mengerti Baby Hunnie . Hati – hati di jalan .pai - pai " . Baekhyun melambaikan sebelah tangannya sembari menutup pintu perlahan .Itulah jawaban terakhir yang didengar Sehun sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan pintu apartemen dan berjalan menuju lift .Setidaknya ia bisa merasa tenang sekarang setelah mendengar pintu apartemen dikunci oleh Baekhyun .

Tempat kerja Sehun tak begitu jauh dari apartemen Baekhyun , hanya sekitar 30 menit dengan berjalan kaki . Walaupun akan lebih cepat jika menggunakan kereta bawah tanah atau bus malam tapi Sehun lebih memilih berjalan kaki untuk sekedar olahraga sambil menikmati angin malam .Klise yang selalu di katakannya pada orang yang akan bertanya alasan dirinya berjalan kaki ,dimana alasan tepatnya adalah untuk menghemat ongkos .

Hanya saja, sepertinya cuaca malam ini sedikit lebih dingin dari itu berhasil membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Tapi syukurlah , ia hanya perlu melewati satu belokan dan satu gang lagi untuk sampai di bar tempat kerjanya .

'CKLEK 'Sehun membuka pintu kayu lusuh sebuah gedung yang belum selesai pengerjaannya . Ia memasuki ruangan yang kumuh dan kosong itu, yang hanya berisi sekumpulan pentung rokok , botol alkohol , bekas pengaman dan hal lain yang umum ditemukan disini .

Tunggu sebentar , ini bukanlah ruang utama barnya , ini hanya pintu rahasia menuju bar . Ada sebuah tangga bawah tanah di ujung ruangan ini , dan kini Sehun berjalan kearahnya sambil menutup hidungnya . Baunya sangat menyengat dan Sehun selalu tak tahan dengan aromanya . Sekedar info , hanya para karyawan yang mengetahui pintu rahasia ini .

Sehun sampai , di tempat kotor ini, lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya . Pekerjaannya hanyalah sebagai pelayan disini .Walaupun ia juga ditawari bekerja di bagian pijat dan pelayanan lainnya, tapi ia menolaknya mentah - mentah .

Sehun hanya perlu memasang senyum palsu dan menawarkan minuman kepada setiap orang atau hanya sekedar mengantar pesanan. Terkadang ia juga harus mengantar mereka ke ruang atas , ruang penginapan . Dan tak jarang ia mendapat pelecehan dan rasanya ia sudah sangat kebal akan hal itu .

" Sehun - ah kemarilah , ada banyak pelanggan malam ini " Sunny , bos Sehun . Dia orang yang sangat cantik tapi sikapnya tak jauh lebih dari seorang jalang .Sebenarnya Sunny dulunya adalah seorang penyanyi dan sempat terkenal beberapa tahun belakangan . Namun, tak lama ini popularitasnya menurun akibat gossip dirinya tidur dengan anggota dewan yang membuatnya di hujat dan kini memilih untuk bekerja di bar ini .

" Anda memanggil saya Nona Sunny ? adakah yang bisa saya bantu kerjakan ? " Sehun menghampirinya dengan tetap tersenyum , seperti biasa .

" Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu spesial Sehun - ah , kau segeralah hampiri mereka dan berikan pelayanan terbaik yang kau bisa " . Sunny melipat tangannya di dada ,hal yang biasa ia lakukan ketika berbicara dengan semua karyawan disini .

" Dan lagi , sepertinya kau harus mulai belajar pelayanan lebih untuk menarik pelanggan yang lebih banyak lagi , siapa tau dengan begitu kau bisa menjadi karyawan teladan dan aku bisa menaikkan gajimu 2 atau 3 kali lipat , mungkin " sambungnya dan segera berjalan menuju ruang pribadi miliknya . Sehun bisa melihat senyum liciknya sebelum ia pergi dan memasuki ruangan tersebut .

Cih , omong kosong macam apa itu , bahkan lolongan anjing akan jauh lebih terdengar bagus ketimbang perkataan wanita jalang itu . ' lebih baik aku bergegas sebelum ada masalah lain yang muncul ' itulah yang kini berada di benak Sehun . Ia berjalan kearah meja bartender dan mengambil beberapa botol Sake yang tersurun apik dalam ember kecil berisi es yang terbaris disana .

" Bukankah itu jenis sake yang jarang di pesan Sehun - chan ? " tanya Kevin , ia salah satu bartender yang cukup terkenal disini . Tampangnya memang lumayan , ditambah dengan gayanya yang selalu modis dan rambutnya yang di cat silver dan diikat satu kebelakang membuatnya terlihat seperti pria pemeran utama di manga shouju. Tak heran banyak wanita yang tergila – gila oleh pesonanya .

" Entahlah , Sunny menyuruhku menawari mereka sake ini . dia bilang orang orang kalangan mereka menyukai jenis sake ini " Sehun menjawab tanpa berpaling kearahnya .

" Kalangan mereka ? " Kevin kemudian melirik kearah meja yang baru diisi kemudian ia mengangguk kecil .

" Oh , komplotan berdarah dingin itu ya " Kevin pun menjawab dengan cara yang sama . Sehun hanya mengangguk dan segera bersiap untuk menjamu tamu – tamu itu . Baru setengah langkah berjalan , tiba – tiba sebuah tangan besar menarik kerahnya pelan . Sehun tersentak , sedikit tertarik mundur dan hampir menjatuhkan botol botol sake dalam ember ditangannya . Kesal , Sehun baru ingin memaki pemilik tangan itu ketika ia merasakan hembusan nafas Kevin berderu kasar menjalar di sepanjang tengkuknya .

"oh ya Hun – Chan ~ , kudengar orang – orang dari kalangan mereka itu suka menyewa pelayan loh , apalagi pelayan manis sepertimu, dan lagi meraka bisa menjadikanmu simpanan mereka . apa nyalimu sudah siap hm ? " Kevin berbisik dengan nada mengejek dan kerlingan sebelah matanya, ingin rasanya Sehun menghantam wajah sok cool nya itu dengan ember di tangannya . Dia tak jauh beda dari Sunny , sama – sama omong kosong , sama – sama mesum . Walau Kevin lebih baik dari Sunny dalam beberapa hal .

Sehun sama sekali tak mengubris perkataan Kevin dan berjalan dengan santai kearah meja bundar itu , yang ternyata hanya ada 3 orang disana . Sehun menyusun gelas - gelas di tengah meja dan berdiri tepat di sebelah salah satu dari mereka , menunggu perintah .

Mereka terlihat sangat serius dengan topik yang sedang di bicarakan sampai secara tak sadar Sehun melamun sambil memandangi mereka .

" Hei Kau , tuangkan untukku " . Seorang pria berkulit pucat di sebelah Sehun berucap dengan nada dingin . Sehun tersentak dan dengan gelagapan ia membuka botol sake tersebut dan segera menuangkannya ke dalam gelas di depan pria tadi tanpa melihat wajahnya . Setelahnya, Sehun kembali ke posisi awal , bersiap jika ada seseorang yang meminta lagi atau menyuruhnya yang lain. Sedang pria yang menyuruhnya tadi mencuri pandang beberapa kali kearah Sehun sambil meneguk sake nya perlahan . Ia tak henti – hentinya memperhatikan gerak – gerik Sehun yang berdiri terpaku di sebelahnya, tatapan matanya begitu dalam dan sulit untuk di artikan .

" Boleh aku minta sedikit ? " tak lama , kali ini seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di seberang Sehun mengangkat gelasnya sambil tersenyum ramah . Sebuah papan nama bertuliskan Do Seung Yeon tersemat rapi di jas armaninya. Sehun ikut tersenyum dan berjalan kearah pria tersebut dan menuangkan sake untuknya .

Ia meneguk sake itu beberapa kali dan mengecapkan lidahnya , menikmati sisa rasa kelat di akhir .

"Terima kasih " Pria itu tersenyum , lagi . Begitupun Sehun , setiap senyuman pelanggan yang puas atas pelayananannya membuatnya turut senang dan tersenyum . Namun, Belum sempat Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya , sebuah tangan sudah melingkar di pinggul kecilnya .

Sontak matanya mengarah ke pemilik tangan kekar berbalut jas satin itu , yang ternyata itu tangan salah satu rekan kedua pria tadi . Dengan risih Sehun menepis pelan tangan tersebut, menarik keluar tubuhnya paksa dan berpindah ke sisi lain pria paruh baya yang di tuanginya sake tadi . Ini bukan hal yang tabu atau aneh lagi bagi Sehun, bukan juga pertama kalinya ia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, resiko inilah yang harus ditempuhnya, hampir setiap hari. Namun ,tidak berarti ia terima terus - terus di perlakukan begitu bukan ? .

" Hei hei kenapa ? Jangan terlalu jual mahal , aku bisa membayarmu 10 kali lipat dari gajimu disini hanya untuk satu malam . tenang saja oke " dengan angkuh pria yang tadi memeluk Sehun itu berbicara sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya , seolah menawarkan harga yang cocok untuk membayar Sehun.

Sehun tak bergeming sedikitpun , bahkan ia juga tidak mengindahkan perkataan pria yang dianggapnya cabul itu . Sehun hanya tersenyum dan berusaha tetap bersikap tenang.

" Mohon maaf tuan , bukannya tidak sopan , tapi saya disini hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan saja .Saya bisa memanggilkan bos saya jika tuan ingin menyewa beberapa wani -"

Kalimat yang baru akan keluar itu tertarik kembali ketika tiba – tiba pria tak sopan tadi berdiri dan memegang dagu Sehun paksa , ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan . Menghiraukan seseorang disana yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam seolah ingin membunuh.

"Kau barusan bilang kau adalah seorang pelayan bukan ? bukankah itu berarti kau juga harus melayaniku ? bukannya aku tak ingin dengan wanita, hanya saja sepertinya tak ada salahnya untuk mencicipi pelayan manis sepertimu " Pria itu berbicara dengan sangat angkuh, dan membuat Sehun kesal.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sehun menginjak kaki berbalut pantopel itu dengan sneakers miliknya . Sontak, pria tadi mengaduh sakit sambil melompat kecil, mengangkat sebelah kakinya .

Ia sempat berteriak nyaring dan mengundang kehadiran Sunny yang datang dengan wajah murkanya.

" Ada ribut – ribut apa ini ? " wanita itu datang dan bertanya dengan sinis sambil berkacak pinggang . Sedang pria yang menurut Sehun "cabul" tadi langsung berdiri dan berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin , meskipun ekspresi kesakitan tetap tak bisa ia sembunyikan .

ia melangkah sedikit dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Sunny . Ia merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama ,tinta emas bertuliskan Tatsuki Yama tertera disana .

" Aku tak suka basa – basi , langsung ke intinya saja , singkatnya aku ingin menyewa pelayanmu yang satu ini " . Ia melirik Sehun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Sunny terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian melipat tangannya , ia sedikit menimbang – nimbang tawaran pria di depannya.

" Bukannya aku tak mau menyewakannya , hanya saja sepertinya bayarannya akan sangat mahal untuk yang satu ini tuan , ia adalah barang yang sangat bagus dan juga sepertinya ini pertama kali untuknya . benar begitu Sehun – ah ?" .

" Wow , jackpot , sepertinya aku sangat beruntung hari ini . aku akan bayar berapapun , kau hanya perlu bilang berapa yang kubutuhkan untuk menyewanya " Pria bernama Tatsu itu tampak sangat senang , ia menaikkan sebelah bibirnya dan memunculkan seringai bak pria mesum kebanyakan .

Ketika transaksi singkat itu sedang berlangsung, sebuah umpatan "sial " meluncur kasar dari mulut Sehun ,emosinya memuncak , ia membanting botol sake ditangannya " Apa kau yakin aku barang yang sebagus itu Sunny - ah ?"

" Sehun, kau bilang apa barusan ? . Lancang sekali ucapanmu barusan . Kau menolak tawaran sebagus ini ?kau bisa mendapatkan setengahnya . Disini aku yang berkuasa . Dengan kata lain aku yang menentukan semuanya . Perlu kau ingat , dengan kau menanda tangani surat persetujuan penerimaan kerja, berarti kau menjadi hak milikku . Tapi jika kau tidak mau , aku bisa melapo - "

" Kenapa tidak kau saja yang melayaninya Sungkyung – nim ? " . Sunny tediam dan menoleh kearah sumber suara itu . Matanya langsung membelalak . Sunny kemudian berjalan ke arah sumber suara, lalu membungkuk dalam tepat di depan pria itu dan memohon maaf .

" Pergilah " . Tegas pria itu . Buru – buru Sunny meninggalkan suasana mencekam itu untuk kembali ke kantornya tanpa sepatah kata pun .

" Hei Tatsuya , Enyahlah " . Pria itu menarik pelatuk pistol yang diarahkannya ke kepala Tatsu . Dan dengan sekali tembakan tubuh Tatsu langsung menjadi mayat yang kini terbaring bersimbah darah di kaki Sehun .

" Dan kau ", Pria itu menoleh kearah Sehun yang terpaku dengan tubuh bergetar sedari tadi . Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan pria tersebut ." ikutlah denganku , pelayanku akan menunggumu di belakang "

Sehun langsung mengangguk . Ia terlalu takut untuk menolak .

* * *

" Sayang , bukankah kau terlalu kejam ? . Kau bias membuat Sehun trauma bodoh . Dia itu masih anak – anak ! . Awas saja terjadi apa – apa dengannya , aku yang akan membunuhmu " . Ucap pria di sebrang telepon .

Pria itu sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari kupingnya mendengar amukan dari sang pacar, dan ia langsung mematikan panggilan begitu pacarnya berhenti bicara untuk mempersingkat waktu .

" Kau semakin imut saja kalau sedang marah . Aku jadi tak tahan " . Pria berjas hitam itu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dan kemudian berjalan sambil tersenyum tipis kearah parkiran mobilnya .

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 02 – The Deal with old Friends

Sinar mentari pagi menembus kaca jendela sebuah kamar dan mengusik seseorang yang terlelap di dalamnya, sesosok pria berkulit tan dengan selimut menggelung di separuh tubuh telanjangnya . Dari raut wajahnya, ia tampak sangat kelelahan .Terlihat dari butiran peluh yang menghiasi wajah tampannya walau dengan pendingin ruangan yang menyala sepanjang malam .

Pria tersebut tampak berkedip beberapa kali karena silau matahari sebelum akhirnya ia bangun dan menyandarkan bahu lebarnya di papan kepala tempat tidur .

Sebuah " hoam " terdengar saat pria itu meregangkan otot otot tubuhnya , mengembalikan sebagian nyawanya yang belum melekat sempurna di tubuhnya.

Hal pertama yang muncul dibenaknya adalah ponsel, ia meraba bawah bantalnya dan mendapati sebuah smartphone gold dengan merk yang cukup ternama .

Ia menggeser layar smarthponenya dan mengecek notifikasi yang muncul .' 48 panggilan tak terjawab dan 12 pesan belum terbaca , dari siapa ? ' ia berpikir sejenak saat mendapati begitu banyak panggilan dan pesan yang belum terbuka .

Cukup heran mungkin , ia sangat jarang mendapati notifikasi sebanyak ini di pagi hari . Beda lagi kalau siang atau malam , beberapa rekan bisnisnya mungkin saja menghubunginya beberapa kali di waktu – waktu itu . ketika ia membukanya , hanya nama Krystal yang tertera di setiap notifikasi yang masuk .

" Ck , ini bahkan masih pagi , ada urusan apa dia mengubungiku sepagi ini " dengan kesal ia mendial kontak Krystal dan menunggunya tersambung .

" Halo ?" Panggilan itu tersambung dan memunculkan suara wanita yang sepertinya tak begitu akrab dengan si pria .

" halo Jongin – ssi , aku akan melakukan proyek pemotretan di Brazil dan sepertinya aku akan menetap disana selama 3 atau 4 bulan . jadi , bisakah kau menjaga Taeoh , aku tak mungkin membawanya kesana . Dia akan merasa tidak nyaman dan mungkin juga dia bisa mengganggu jadwalku disana .bisa kan ?"

"Baiklah , aku akan menemuinya di bandara nanti sore . tunggu aku di restoran biasa dan tinggalkan saja Taeoh di penitipan anak disana , sepertinya aku masih malas bertemu denganmu saat ini " Pria yang dipanggil Jongin tadi menjawab dengan santai namun ketus . Moodnya selalu hancur ketika wanita di telpon tadi mulai berbicara kepadanya .

" Terimakasih , sekali lagi terima kasih "

" Tut " Jongin memutus sambungannya sepihak dan melemparkannya ke bantal , mendengar suara wanita itu hanya akan merusak harinya . Setelah merasa sadar sepenuhnya , Jongin menuruni kasur dan memegangi selimut yang membelit di pinggangnya .

Sepertinya ia tidur hanya dengan celana dalam tadi malam . Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam , Jongin butuh waktu yang lama untuk bersiap pagi ini .

' Tanpa disuruhpun aku akan menjenguk anakku ' rutuknya dalam hati .

* * *

Dengan kemeja biru yang dua kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka dan sebuah jeans potongan selutut Jongin berjalan memasuki bangunan yang mirip sebuah apartemen itu . Sebuah kaca mata hitam dan sneakers dengan warna serupa melengkapi penampilan kasualnya .

Ia berjalan santai menuju ujung koridor dan memasuki sebuah elevator , ia menekan tombol dengan angka 9 dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk menyandar pada dinding silver elevator itu .

Tak ada orang lain yang masuk ke dalam hingga suara " ting" terdengar dan pintu elevatornya terbuka kembali, diikuti dengan Jongin yang bergerak keluar dan lanjut berjalan menyusuri koridor apartemen lantai sembilan itu . Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah pintu , dan dia menekan bel yang tersedia disana .

" Siapa ? " sebuah suara berat terdengar melalui sensor suara di sebelah bel yang Jongin tekan tadi . " ini aku , teman lama "

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka , memunculkan sesosok pria yang tampak seumuran dengan Jongin . Dengan brewok dan janggut yang terawat rapi dan bersih , sosok itu menampakkan kesan pria yang lebih dewasa dan maskulin , ditambah postur tubuhnya yang lumayan tinggi. Pria itu mempersilahkan Jongin masuk , tampaknya mereka memang sudah akrab sebelumnya .

" Apa kabar , silahkan duduk dimanapun yang kau mau, tuan bastard ? masih cocokkah nama itu untukmu ? " Pria itu melontarkan sindiran halus sesaat setelah ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebuah single sofa maroon di ruang tengah apartemen miliknya .

Jongin sedikit menaikkan alisnya , namun tak bertahan lama , ia ikut duduk di sofa panjang dengan warna serupa .

" Entahlah , masih cocok atau tidak itu bukan masalah , benar bukan ? seorang bastard tetaplah bastard . dan seorang iblis tidak akan berubah menjadi malaikat , benar begitu ? " Jongin balik menyindir sambil tersenyum puas diikuti gelak tawa .

Bukannya marah atau kesal , pria di hadapan Jongin malah ikut tertawa seolah apa yang baru dikatakan Jongin adalah benar adanya . Beginilah cara mereka melepas rindu masing – masing ." jadi , ada perlu apa kau menemuiku sepagi ini Kai – panggilan akrab untuk Jongin - ? " pria itu melemparkan sebungkus rokok kearah Jongin.

Jongin menangkap bungkusan tersebut dan malah meletakkannya ke meja ." Aku tak lagi menghisap "

" Apa kau memiliki sesorang yang bisa aku jadikan seorang babby sitter ? Taeoh kini tinggal bersamaku . Wanita itu terlalu gila akan popularitas "

" Hei hei , sejak kapan seorang Kim Jongin merasa kesal dengan pacarnya hm ? " Memang benar , Krystal adalah pacar Jongin . Dan mereka sudah mempunyai seorang anak , Kim Taeoh namanya . Krystal , Jongin dan pria yang saat ini bersama Jongin dan beberapa teman yang lain merupakan teman baik dari SMA . Sebuah tragedi di reuni dua tahun setelah kelulusan membuat Jongin melakukan kesalahan fatal dan membuat Krystal mengandung benihnya .

" Jangan bahas dia , aku muak dengannya "

" Baiklah baiklah , aku punya seseorang . tapi dia sorang pria yatim piatu yang bekerja menjadi pelayan di bar milikku . Tampilannya menarik dan juga pekerjaannya bagus . Bagaimana ? "

* * *

 _Sehun selesai membenahi barang – barangnya yang tertinggal di bar . Dia dipecat dari bar tadi setelah seseorang mencoba untuk membayarnya . Sehun kesal bukan main saat ini , walaupun ia sedikit bersyukur karena bisa lepas dari tali kekang Sunny ._

 _Setelah pamit dengan beberapa rekannya dan menandatangani surat PHK ( putus hubungan Kerja ) , Sehun keluar dari bar itu dengan sebuah Koper dan tas ransel . Seseorang sudah menunggunya di pintu belakang dengan sebuah sedan berwarna merahnya ._

 _" Kau sudah membawa semua barang – barangmu ? " Pria tersebut bertanya ketika Sehun baru saja memasuki mobil pria tersebut ._

 _" Sudah idiot , sekarang cepat antarkan aku ke apartemen Hyungku " Sehun menjawab ketus , ia sama sekali tak takut dengan pemilik bar tempatnya bekerja yang saat ini sedang menyupir di depan . Pria tersebut hanya diam dan segera menstarter mobilnya dan melaju cepat kearah yang telah di beri tahukan Sehun sebelumnya ._

 _Hanya butuh 5 menit dan mereka kini sudah berada di basement apartemen tempat Baekhyun tinggal . Sehun keluar dari mobil pria tersebut dan berjalan melewati koridor untuk mencapai elevator . Apartemen milik Baekhyun berada di lantai 4 , dan Sehun kini hampir berada disana ._

 _" Sudah ku bilang kau tak perlu ikut bodoh , aku hanya akan menaruh beberapa barangku saja dan aku tidak akan kabur " Sehun memaki orang yang berada di belakangnya yang tampak tak peduli sama sekali . Ia asik menghisap rokok yang tersulut diantara kedua bibirnya sambl beberapa kali memainkan asapnya._

 _Mereka sampai , Sehun membuka pintu apartemen itu dengan kunci miliknya . Kondisinya rapih , seperti biasa . Ia masuk diikuti dengan pria yang tadi mengantarnya ._

 _" Duduklah disitu dan jangan kemana – mana " Sehun meninggalkan pria itu dan bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk meletakkan barang – barang yang tadi ia bawa . Kemudia ia mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan sebuah sweater rajut dan celana training , tubuhnya terlihat sangat ramping saat ini ._

 _Ia baru akan berjalan ke kamar Baekhyun ketika tiba – tiba saja Baekhyun sudah berada tepat di depan kamarnya._

 _" Baby Hunnie , siapa pria menyeramkan itu ? kenapa kau sudah pulang ? bukankah harusnya kau baru pulang besok pagi ? kenapa barang – barang itu bisa ada disini ? " Dengan sekali tarikan nafas , Baekhyun menyerang Sehun dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang membuat Sehun bingung ._

 _" Hyung bicaralah satu – satu , aku tidak mengerti dengan yang hyung katakan " Sehun memasang wajah kesalnya dengan bibir yang sedikit maju._

 _"Maaf Sehunnie " Dengan gemas Baekhun mencubit pipi tirus milik Sehun dan membuatnya merintih . " aw "_

 _" Dia itu bartender di bar tempatku bekerja hyung , aku dipecat dan dia memintaku untuk bekerja sebagai asistennya di rumah " Sehun menjelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi kepadanya . Dia sedikit berbohong di kalimat terakhir , ia tak bisa mangatakan kalau pria bar itu membayarnya untuk ' hal lain ' ._

 _Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan bahwa ia paham dengan keadaan Sehun . Setelahnya, Sehun mengajak Baekhyun keluar dan menuju ruang tamu . Mereka berdua duduk bersebrangan dengan pria tersebut , Bos Sehun ._

 _" Hyung kenalkan ini Kevin , Dan kau idiot , kenalkan ini Hyungku , Baekhyun " Sehun memperkenalkan keduanya bergantian ._

 _" Namaku Byun Baekhyun , kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun saja . Salam kenal " Baekhyun tersenyum, ia memperkenalkan dirinya sembari menjulurkan sebelah tangannya ._

 _Pria tersebut melepas rokok yang tadi di hisapnya dan hendak membuangnya , namun ia bingung karena tak ada asbak rokok atau semacamnya yang tersedia disana . Ia memandang Sehun , memberi kode dimana ia harus meletakkan pentung rokoknya ._

 _" kami tidak punya perokok disini , jadi telan saja " Sehun memutar bola matanya diikuti dengan pria tersebut yang mendelikkan mata spitnya . Kesal dengan tingkah kekanakan Sehun ._

 _" Kau boleh meletakkannya di meja ini saja , nanti aku akan membersihkannya " merasa kasihan , Baekhyun menyibakkan sedikit alas meja kaca di depan pria tersebut . Pria tersebut tersenyum malu dan meletakkan sisa rokonya, kemudian membenahi duduknya dan menjabat uluran tangan Baekhyun yang sempat tertunda , " Namaku Kevin , salam kenal "_

 _" Apakah benar kau bartender di bar tempat Sehunnie bekerja ? " Baekhyun melepas jabat tangan mereka dan mulai bertanya ._

 _" Benar , aku bartender di bar tempat bekerja Sehun sebelumnya dan aku – " pria bernama Kevin itu membuka ponselnya sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya yang terpotong barusan . "- aku akan merekrutnya sebagai asisten di rumahku . bagaimana menurutmu ?" . Baekhyun mengiyakan pernyataan pria tersebut ._

 _" Lalu , kapan Sehunnie akan mulai ? "_

 _" Sekarang "_

 _" Besok "_

 _Mereka berdua saling pandang beberapa saat . Sehun mengeluarkan ekspresi mengancam sedang Kevin hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung , kemudian ia menghela nafas ._

 _" Baiklah , aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi . tunggu aku di depan apartemen tepat jam 7 . jangan telat . " pria itu – Kevin - bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu diikuti Sehun dan Baekhyun . mereka hanya ingin mengantar sampai depan . " Dan ingat , Jangan kabur " Pria itu berbalik dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan Sehun . Membuat Sehun mendengus kecil ._

* * *

" tak masalah , yang terpenting adalah dia bisa merawat Asher dengan baik . itu saja cukup "

" Baiklah kalau itu maumu "

" Jadi , dimana dia sekarang ? " Jongin bertanya sambil celingak – celinguk , mencoba mencari sosok yang dimaksud temannya tadi .

" Aku baru saja akan menjemputnya ,Kita bertemu di tempat biasa , aku akan mengantarnya nanti sore "

" Baiklah " Jongin mengiyakan , kebetulan ia juga akan menjemput Taeoh di tempat yang sama sore itu .

 **To Be continued**

Saya mengedit ulang beberapa bagian . Jadi Jangan kaget jika ada bagian yang berubah . Hehe ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 03 - The Unexpected Reunion**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 14:30 , dan kini Sehun tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin sembari merapikan bentukan rambutnya dengan sisir . Pagi tadi ia dapat pesan dari Kevin kalau pertemuannya di undur menjadi sore hari karena sang " boss " memiliki janji pagi ini dan hal itu tak bisa di ganggu gugat oleh siapapun .

Dan tentu saja Sehun mengiyakan hal tersebut tanpa ada protes sama sekali . Ia malah merasa bahagia akan hal tersebut . Meskipun tadi ia pura - pura kecewa saat di telpon oleh Kevin .

Sore ini ia memakai setelan yang sangat simple sekali , hanya sebuah kaos oblong berwarna putih dan celana bahan model 3/4 berwarna hitam ke abu - abuan . Di padukannya dengan sepasang flat shoes berwarna biru donker dan sebuah sweater jaring jaring cukup lebar bertangan panjang .

" Kurasa begini sudah cukup , aku kelihatan tampan seperti biasa ahaha " pujinya pada diri sendiri diikuti gelak tawa sambil memutar tubuhnya di depan kaca yang menempel di kamarnya , atau lebih tepatnya kamar Baekhyun . Ia lalu keluar dari apartemen tanpa pamit , kebetulan Baekhyun hyung masih berada di kampus jam. ' Nanti akan kukirimi pesan saja ' pikirnya .

Setelah keluar dari apartemen , Sehun bergegas turun ke bawah melalui lobi . Dari sana ia dapat melihat sebuah sedan putih yang sedang menepi di seberang jalan . Ia bisa melihat sosok Kevin yang tengah fokus ke ponselnya . Sepertinya ia sedang sibuk mengirimi pesan kepada Sehun yang tampak tak memperdulikan ponselnya yang sudah sejak tadi berbunyi .

Sehun lalu menyebrang dengan sedikit berlari . Kemudian ia membuka pintu sedan itu tanpa izin terlebih dahulu yang berhasil membuat Kevin tersentak kaget .

" Kenapa kau lama sekali heh ? Seperti wanita saja " , merasa jengkel dengan perbuatan Sehun barusan, Kevin menyindirnya, dan tentu saja tidak di indahkan sama sekali oleh Sehun yang kini sudah duduk mania dengan sepasang earphone menempel di telinganya .

Tak ingin ambil pusing , Kevin segera saja menstarter sedan putih miliknya tersebut dan melajukanya dengan kecepatan di atas rata yang berhasil membuat Sehun -yang tak mengenakam seatbelt nya mengaduh kesakitan .

Kata " Sialan " beberapa kali meluncur manis dari sepasang bibir Sehun ketika Kevin mulai menyetir ugal - ugalan .

Sepanjang jalan mereka tak banyak melakukan percakapan , hanya sesekali seperti :

" Jam berapa sekarang ? "

" Diamlah "

" Apa masih lama ? "

" Berisik "

" aku kan hanya bertanya "

" itu tidak penting " , dan lain sebagainya .

* * *

Di sisi lain , seorang wanita berparas cantik itu tengah merapihkan beberapa barang yang sudah di suaunnya di dalam beberapa koper besar . Ia sudah tampak seperti ingin melakukan pindah rumah .

Di samping wanita tersebut , tampak seorang balita yang tengah asik menghisap dot nya yang berisi susu coklat sambil jongkok menatap sang wanita yang tak lain tak bukan adalah si ibu .

" eomma ( 엄마 = ibu ) , apakah sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu daddy ? " , tanya balita itu setelah melepaskan dotnya .

Sang ibu yang akrab di panggil Krystal mengangguk sambil tersenyum . Ia lalu mengelus surai kecoklatan milik sang anak . Mendengar jawaban dari sang ibu membuat si balita langsung bangkit dan tampak begitu senang.

Biasanya ia akan bertemu sang daddy di awal dan akhir bulan saja , tapi kali ini ia akan bertemu lagi meski di pertengahan bulan . Ia tertawa girang sekali hingga kedua matanya tak terlihat lagi dan hanya menampakkan sepasang garis melengkung yang begitu indah .

Karna kebetulan Krystal dapat telpon mendadak dari sang manager yang mengatakan kalau ia ditawari pemotretan di Brazil , mau tak mau harus menitipkan Tae oh pada sang mantan suami karena ia takut sang malaikat kecil tak nyaman jika ikut di bawa ke sana . Apalagi taeoh terbilang balita yang agak susah untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru .

" Ah semuanya sudah " Ucapnya saat selesai mengunci koper kecil terakhir yang berisi beberapa kebutuhan taeoh yang terbilang cukup sedikit . Hal ini dikarenakan perlaengkapan Taeoh juga tak sedikit di kediaman sang mantan suami.

" Zizi ah , tolong bawakan koper koper ini kemobil ya " pinta Krystal pada Zitao, sepupunya yang merangkap sebagai manager kedua Krystal . Omong - omong mereka juga satu sekolah dulu.

" Baiklah Tuan putri Krystal " Ucap Zitao sambil menirukan gaya - gaya seorang pelayan yang membuat krystal tak tahan untuk tergelak .

Karena semua dirasa sudah selesai, Krystal lalu menggendong Taeoh dan membawanya ke mobil yang juga akan menggantarnya ke bandara sore ini . Tapi sebelum itu , sesuai janji , ia akan menemui Kai sekarang di tempat biasa mereka berkumpul dulu .

" Pak Kang , antarkan kami ke kafe Super Mate dulu ya , aku ada keperluan sebentar disana " , titah Krystal pada sang supir pribadi yang langsung diiyakan .

* * *

Sembari bercakap - cakap , kedua pria yang duduk bersebelahan di bangku penumpang itu tampak asik dengan kesukaan masing - masing . Pria yang lebih tinggi tampak asik menyesap rokok elektriknya sedang pria satunya yang lebih pendek memilih untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselnya .

Mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kafe Super Mate , kafe yang di janjikan Chanyeol pada Kevin sebagai titik tengah untuk pertemuan mereka. Kalian bertanya Chanyeol siapa ? Chanyeol adalah boss yang disebut oleh Kevin , yang tak lain tak bukan adalah pria jangkung perokok yang kini duduk di sebelah Kai .

Ia bukanlah seorang mafia , hanya seorang pemilik beberapa bar di korea dan kebetulan saja adalah seorang anak salah satu pimpinan yakuza di Jepang. Yang membuatnya secara tak langsung di cap menakutkan oleh beberapa orang . Apalagi kemanapun ia pergi , ia selalu di awasi dua orang bodyguard bersamurai suruhan sang ibu.

Sebenarnya ia sama sekali belum melihat sosok yang di katakan Kevin kepadanya beberapa hari yang lalu . Ia juga tak berniat menjual pria itu karena itu bukan pekerjaannya . Hanya saja , karena kebetulan sang sahabat lama sedang butuh seorang sitter , tak ada salahnya menawarkan gratis orang bawaan anak buahnya tersebut .

" Hey Kai , bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Krystal ? " , kali ini Chanyeol membuka topik baru .

" ya begitulah , kami bertemu sebulan dua kali saat berlibur bersama Taeoh , itu saja tak lebih "

" oooo ," Chanyeol membulatkan mulutnya . " apa kau tak berniat rujuk dengannya ? "

" tidak dan tidak akan pernah . Aku tak pernah mencintainya , itu adalag sebuah kecelakaan " jawab Kai ketus . Chanyeol hanya manggut - manggut lalu memilih untuk diam saja . Kalau sudah begini tak ada bagusnya mengajak Kai berbicara .

" oh iya , omong - omong soal pria yang kau tawarkan untuk menjadi sitter taeoh , siapa namanya ? " ,Kai bertanya setelah mereka diam beberapa menit .

" hm...kalau tidak salah namanya Sehun , hanya itu yang di katakan Kevin padaku " . Kai terdiam saat mendengar nama tersebut . Ia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu , tapi entah kapan dan dimana ia tak ingat betul.

" oh ," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya sebagai jawaban . Bahkan Chanyeol tak mendengar jawaban itu karena dirinya asik menyesap rokok elektrik miliknya .

* * *

Setelah waktu 20 menit yang berlangsung kalem, mereka akhirnya sampai di kafe ini , Super Mate kafe . Kafe ini dulunya menjadi tempat andalan Kai dan Chanyeol Cs saat masih menempuh pendidikan tingkat atas di salah satu SMA di dekat sini .

Keduanya masuk berbarengan dan di sambut senyuman hangat bibi huang , pemilik kafe ini yang tak kunjung berganti dari dulu . Keduanya kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sudut dekat dengan pintu masuk.

Di waktu yang sama pula , Kevin dan Sehun tiba di kafe tersebut . Karena kebetulan di depan cukup ramai, Kevin memilih untuk memarkirkan mobil diarea belakang kafe seperti biasa .

Mereka lalu memasuki kafe berbarengan dari pintu belakang . Namun , di tengah tengah perjalan , Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika tak sengaja mendapati sosok itu , sosok yang paling tak ingin di temuinya , sosok Kim Jong In .

Sehun merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya yang adalah sebuah masker ,ia lalu memakainya . Kemudia tanpa permisi pula , ia mengambil topi kupluk yang di kenakan Kevin yang membuat si empunya menoleh dan mentap heran .

" tiba - tiba aku merasa kedinginan " itulah jawaban Sehun yang di balas anggukan oleh Kevin.

Kevin lalu mengiring dirinya untuk duduk di kursi yang sedari tadi sudah di wanti - wanti oleh Sehun , kursi Kim Jong In . Naasnya , ternyata kursi itulah yang kini harus didudukinya .

" Hei Kak " Chanyeol menyapa Kevin sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kevin yang malah di balas sebuah sentilan di dahi Chanyeol oleh Kevin.

Kevin tergelak sementara Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesal . " hai boss " ucap Kevin kemudian.

Kali ini Kevin beralih ke Kai yang juga membalas sapaan Kevin barusan dengan senyuman tipis khas miliknya . Saat mereka bertiga saling sapa , Sehun memilih untuk langsung duduk diam dan menundukkan kepalanya , ia berusaha menutupi identitasnya .

" Kak , mana pria yang kau bilang padaku kemarin " Chanyeol bertanya untuk memastikan setelah ia sempat melirik sosok Sehun yang masih diam menunduk .

" ini dia " Kevin menyenggol bahu Sehun dengan bahu miliknya , " sepertinya ia kurang enak badan , padahal tadi di mobil rewel sekali " ejek Kevin kemudian.

" Kenalkan Aku Chanyeol - "

" Aku Kai- "

Baik Kai dan Chanyeol , keduanya mengulurkan tangan secara bersamaan , membuat Sehun sedikit menengadah . Ia berencana mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol terlebih dahulu -

" Hei Kalian . Maaf ya , apa sudah lama menunggu ? " . Perkenalan tersebut batal ketika tiba - tiba saja sepasang orang yang merupakan Krystal dan Zitao menghampiri meja mereka bersama dengan TaeOh tentunya .

" KRYSTAL , TAO " ,ucap Kevin dan Chanyeol bersamaan yang tampak agak kaget atas kehadiran sang teman lama. Kecuali Kai yang sudah tau dan memang berencana bertemu Krystal disini . Hanya saja ia tak tahu menahu kalau Zitao akan ikut juga .

" CHANYEOL , KEVIN - SSI , ! " Krystal tak kalah antusias . Ia lalu duduk di kursi kosong yang kemudian diikuti oleh Tao . Mereka lalu melalukan pelukan singkat dan memulai beberapa obrolan kecil . Sampai akhirnya Krystal terdiam , ia baru menyadari kalau disana ada sesosok lagi yang dari tadi tak bersuara.

" Kau - "

Krystal mengehentikan ucapannya saat tiba - tiba saja pandangannya dan Sehun bertemu .

" Kau BaekGu kan . Oh Sehun si albino sekolah " tebak Krystal . Ia lalu menutup mulutnya tak percaya .

" APA !? "

 **To Be Continued**

ps : teman teman , maaf aku tak sempat mengeditnya . Jadi mohon di maklumi jika ada sedikit atau mungkin bayak miss type / typo .

Dan bagi yang meminta agak di panjangin , mungkin akan dilakukan pada chapter depan . Terima kasih ^^


End file.
